Au-delà de la haine
by alyana black
Summary: Cassiopeia Lestrange avait 3 ans quand ses parents ont été envoyés à Azkaban. Depuis ce jour, elle vit chez les Malefoy. Lorsque la seconde guerre éclate, elle devra choisir entre sa famille et l'homme qui, au fil des ans, l'a conduit à remettre en question tout ce qu'on lui avait appris.


**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris, alors ne soyez pas trop durs svp ! Concernant le pairing j'hésite encore entre mon OC Cassiopeia Lestrange et Severus Rogue ou Fred Weasley... Je n'aime pas vraiment les fanfictions qui s'attardent sur les premières années, car ils sont trop jeunes et encore trop innocents, la seconde guerre n'a pas encore commencé et je préfère les environnements un peu plus sombres, c'est pourquoi je passerais très vite sur les premières années. Quand Harry commencera Poudlard, mon OC sera en 3e année, je pense donc que je passerais vite sur les 5 premières années de Cassiopeia.

PS : Seule Cassiopeia Lestrange et son histoire m'appartiennent, tout le reste appartient à l'extraordinaire JK Rowling !

 **Prologue**

Cassiopeia Lestrange, du haut de ses onze ans, est déjà habituée aux regards emplis de haine, de dégoût mais aussi de crainte qu'elle reçoit chaque fois qu'elle se balade sur le Chemin de traverse. En effet, ses parents, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, sont célèbres dans le monde des sorciers, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Bien au contraire, prononcer leurs noms suffit à faire pâlir la majorité des sorciers, ce qui est compréhensible quand on sait que les Lestrange comptaient parmi les plus fidèles mangemorts de Lord Voldemort, l'un des plus grands mages noirs ayant existé. Fort heureusement, les Lestrange, après la chute de Voldemort, ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, où ils passeront le restant de leurs jours entourés de détraqueurs.

Après l'emprisonnement de ses parents, Cassiopeia, qui était alors âgée de 3 ans, fût confiée à sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, Narcissa et à son mari Lucius Malefoy, lesquels étaient déjà parents d'un petit garçon, Draco, alors âgé de un an.

Le fait que Cassiopeia ressemble tant à sa mère ne l'aide pas à passer inaperçue. Le fait qu'elle soit entourée de la famille Malefoy non plus. En effet, alors qu'elle possède de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, les Malefoy ont tous, quant à eux, de longs cheveux lisses et blonds.

Cassiopeia sait pourquoi les sorciers et sorcières présents sur le Chemin de Traverse la dévisagent à chacune de ses visites. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de ses parents, Lucius n'a jamais cherché à lui cacher la vérité sur leur absence. Dès qu'elle fût en âge de comprendre, il lui parla du dévouement de ses parents, et en particulier de sa mère, envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la torture que ses parents ont infligés aux Londubat avant d'être arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban. Il lui parla également de l'importance de la cause qu'ils défendaient et de la nécessité de protéger la pureté du sang des sorciers.

La première fois que Cassiopeia est allée sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers présents la dévisageaient ainsi. Après tout, elle était issue d'une des familles de sorciers les plus importantes, elle avait le sang pur, et elle était riche. Quant à ses parents, comme son oncle Lucius lui avait raconté, ils voulaient protéger le monde sorcier de la décadence et de la mauvaise influence des moldus. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour au Manoir des Malefoy que sa tante Narcissa lui expliqua que le jugement de ces sorciers ne devaient pas l'atteindre car ils lui étaient inférieurs, il s'agissait pour la plupart de sang-mêlés, de sang-de-bourbe, ou pire encore de traîtres à leur sang, des amoureux des moldus qui avaient osé renier leurs origines !

Depuis ce jour, Cassiopeia, chaque fois qu'elle se rend sur le Chemin de Traverse, garde la tête bien haute, comme le lui a appris sa tante Narcissa, et ce même si, intérieurement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'un sorcier la regarde avec mépris.

Aujourd'hui cependant, rien ne peut atténuer l'enthousiasme qu'elle ressent. En effet, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, il s'agit du jour où elle va acheter sa première baguette magique ! Dans moins de trois semaines, elle commencera son éducation à Poudlard, une école de magie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Et elle n'imagine pas à quel point sa vie changera !


End file.
